


玩游戏就是要赢

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: 搭配费城全体玩马里奥赛车的小视频食用更佳





	玩游戏就是要赢

“我已经练习了很多马里奥赛车的技巧，来一决胜负吧poko！”  
深夜的费城基地，通常保持相对健康作息的Gaël从健身房出来，打算去厨房喝杯水就上楼睡觉，却在起居室门口被堵住了。小个子韩国少年举着两个手柄仰头看着法国人，厚厚的镜片下的眼睛亮晶晶的，“就一局，不会很晚的。”看样子李在爀今天是铁了心要报上次的一箭之仇了。爸爸对儿子向来是纵容的，Gaël放下水杯接过手柄，挨着李在爀在电视机前的沙发上坐了下来。  
“这次你选哪个人物，carpe？还选轻量级的吗？”法国人很绅士地将优先选择人物的权利让给了他的男孩。“不，这次我来玩龙骑士！”，李在爀很快锁定了人物，显然仍对上次被撞下河耿耿于怀。Gaël在听到“龙骑士”这个词之后笑出声，为他的男孩在解释缩写上惊人的造诣。“那我这次选耀西好了。地图还是皇家赛道怎么样？”李在爀同意了，比赛正式开始。  
起码李在爀在“练习了很多”这一句话上没有夸张——不同于上次按键都弄不明白，这一次李在爀一马当先冲出赛道，躲避障碍的同时时刻寻找着撞晕轻量级对手的机会。可惜上一次就表现良好的Gaël明显技高一筹，凭借轻量级速度快的特性配合道具始终保持着领先，并不给李在爀机会。不过作为优秀的职业选手，李在爀最不缺的就是沉着和耐心。终于，借着Gaël踩到陷阱打滑的机会，李在爀获得了一个绝佳的撞晕对手的时机。男孩心中暗喜，眼看胜利近在咫尺——  
一只大手摸上了男孩露在沙滩裤外面的大腿。  
那只手很热，李在爀被烫得差点跳起来，拿着手柄的双手跟着一抖，屏幕上的大金刚不仅没能把耀西撞晕，反而是自己偏离路线冲下了河。  
“阿西……你在干什么！”男孩的抱怨奶声奶气，勾得法国人有些心猿意马，本打算成功干扰之后就收回去的手也忍不住多摸了两把。他的男孩太瘦了，自己的手掌几乎能握住他一半大腿。“玩游戏就是要赢嘛。”Gaël随口说出他主英雄的标志台词，另一只手操控着游戏人物继续在赛道上奔驰。  
“但你这是作弊……不！啊……停下来，”捣乱的那只手得寸进尺，顺着宽松的沙滩裤伸了进去，李在爀几乎握不住手柄了，更别提重新操作已经复活的游戏人物。他扭过头瞪着做坏事的那个人，却不知看在Gaël眼里，戴着卫衣帽子的小鲤鱼不仅显不出凶，反而很是委屈，让人忍不住想多欺负一会儿。  
“停下来？你是说游戏吗？好的呀。”故意曲解李在爀的意思，Gaël把手柄扔到一边，侧过身压上去，把体型娇小的韩国人整个罩在了身下，“那这边，是不是就不用停了呢？”

“接着打完吗？carpe？”  
“不打了……我想睡觉了……而且你就知道作弊！”  
“还有……你快去刮胡子好吗太扎人了再不刮别想下次！”


End file.
